iGoodbye
by Squeaky1997
Summary: This is set during iGoodbye. It's basically an embellishment off Freddie and Sam's brief phone conversation, and other moments in the episode. I think this is becoming a full story now. Rated T for mild language. Sam x Freddie
1. Chapter 1

This is set during the last episode of iCarly, iGoodbye.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters.

* * *

"Freddie, we need to talk about something important," Sam's voice says quickly through his new phone.

"What? You wanna get back together?"

"No, it's about Carly," she says quickly without even listening to what he said. Then she stops for a moment. Silence hangs heavily until Sam responds. "Wait, what did you just say?" _Did he just ask to get back together?_

"Nothing," Freddie replies in fear of her reaching through the phone to strangle him. "I just asked what was wrong." _And now I'm dead._

"No, you said something about getting back together," she says sternly, a wary tone in her voice. _Careful Puckett._

"Well if you knew that, why'd you ask," Freddie responded a bit sharply. _She didn't have to say it like she was reminding her mother that her therapist had moved to the Philippines._

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of his Galaxy Wars sheets. You're the one who brought it up."

_It's true_ he thought. _I was the one who brought it up. I shouldn't have expected a different response either. I'm the one who still has lingering feelings, not her._

_Isn't he going to answer?_

"Whatever," Sam says, interrupting his thoughts. "Spencer can't take Carly to the dance and she's real bummed out about it. Get you and Gibby's nubbish asses over here to take her to the dance."

She hangs up as Freddie looks over to see Gibby running around screaming with part of the head scanning machine still stuck on his head. He sighs walking over to him and quickly explains the dilemma. After pulling off the white contraption, the two head over to Carly's.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you couldn't tell, the italics were the thoughts of whoever just spoke except for the last line, "_Isn't he going to answer,_"which was Sam. Thanks for reading again. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the views. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly or the characters.

Note: Let's just pretend she had a little more time to say goodbye and such.

* * *

It's been a couple hours since Carly and her dad got home from the dance. It's great to see her so happy, and it's even better to think that she will get to spend some time with her dad in Italy. I just hope she doesn't forget about all of us over here. I chuckle at the ridiculous notion of us only being memories for her. As sad as it is to see her leave, that's not the thing that worries me the most. _Sam. What will she do? How is she going to stay out of trouble? _I know that Gibby and I will still be friends once Carly leaves, but sometimes I feel like the only reason Sam has stuck around me is because of Carly. Once she leaves, will Sam still hang out with Gibby and me? Then my thoughts are interrupted before I can dwell on the unpleasant idea of no Sam in my life more.

"Hey," Carly says appearing in the doorway of what is now "the old iCarly studio." "You don't need to take everything home tonight."

"I know," I say looking over at her. "but I promised Gibby I'd help him research weasel care tomorrow, so I may as well finish tonight."

"Oh," she says.

All of the sudden, there's a light weight on the top of my hand. Looking down, I see Carly gently resting her hand on mine. Two or three years ago I would've been thrilled, but now, it felt weird. Carly's one of my best friends, but I don't like her that way anymore. She's like a sister to me, and she must know that by now. Then, before I realize what's going on, she starts to lean in. I don't know how to react though and am too slow to pull back. Her lips connect with my face, but you wouldn't be able to tell that it was only a peck on the cheek from the door. As soon as I wrap my mind around what's happening, I pull away. I wasn't fast enough though because I hear a door close softly and footsteps running away. _Sam! Wait! _I look back at Carly, who stands there seemingly oblivious to her best friend who just saw her kissing me.

"Carly, I-," I start with a worried expression on my face.

"It's ok," she says. "You still love Sam."

"I…but…how did you know?"

She smiles faintly at me. "It's pretty easy to tell, even from just the expression on your face now, let alone whenever you two are together."

"Then why'd-"

"It was just a goodbye kiss." I look at her cautiously. "I promise. Now you better go catch Sam."

I smile at her and dart after the blonde headed meat lover. Eventually I catch up with her in the hallway at the elevator as the door starts to close. Our gazes connect briefly and Sam's blue eye glare daggers. Then, without thinking of what consequences will follow, I stick my hand in the elevator door and step into the small space with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I really, truly appreciate comments. Seriously, they have made my shitty days awesome many times. Even if you didn't like it, comment and tell me why you didn't like it (nicely please). So I'll try to post consistently, but school will start getting crazy again after I get back from Thanksgiving break. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the characters.

NOTE: Just pretend that Carly had a day or two to say goodbye after she chose to go to Italy.

* * *

"What do you want Fredweird," she asks roughly.

"It was just a peck on the cheek."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that shit. I know you saw," I say a bit exasperated. _I'm tired of avoiding this subject. We need to talk about it._

Sam gasps sarcastically. "Did Mama's boy just curse? Careful, you might be the next thing your mom pounds with a mallet and soaks in bleach," Sam says jokingly, and icy tone in her voice. _I'm can't have an emotional break down now, not with him here. _

"Don't try and change the subject," I say sternly, looking her in the eyes. _Would my mom really do that if she heard me curse…yeah probably. _Sam seems to stop her biting sarcasm immediately. _Did I say that too forcefully?_

"Whatever Benson." She turns her gaze to the wall beside her and away from me and mumbles impatiently, "Even if I did see you two kiss, why should it matter to me? We aren't together anymore. You can date whoever you want."

"Sam-"

"I already told you Fred-wad. I don't care whose face you're chewing on as long as you leave me out of it," she enunciates.

I can see her struggling to keep her breathing steady, and I suddenly realize how she felt. Seeing someone that you liked, probably even loved, not feel the same way and be so open about it, it hurts. _Well, we've switched positions. I'm the heartbroken one now. _The elevator number counts down, 4-3-2. I impulsively hit the stop button, and a look I've never seen before flashes across Sam's face. What is it? _Aggravation? No, that wasn't it. Anger? Definitely not, I've seen that plenty of times. It looked like…like bewilderment; and was that fear? No, it couldn't be._ The expression is gone as quickly as it came though and is replaced with the customary frustration.

"Because it ended so well last time we stopped the elevator," she snaps.

"Can we talk," I ask calmly.

"Yeah, no, let's not," she states pressing the button to start the elevator again. "There's nothing to talk about anyways."

I sigh as the elevator reaches the lobby. There's the customary ding as the door opens. Sam begins to dart for the lobby but I step in-between her and the door. She bumps into me, knocking her head into my nose.

"Move Bens-"

Before she can finish, I grab the hand that had reached up to push me out of the way and pull her into a kiss. I feel her gasp in shock. As my grip loosens, she breaks the kiss and runs past me, pulling her hand out of mine.

"Sam," I call after her, but she probably couldn't hear me over Lewbert yelling at us for kissing in his lobby.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please, please, please review. I really do appreciate every bit of feedback.

4/29/13 I promise I haven't forgotten about this. I just need to figure out what I'm doing from here and how to put it into words.


End file.
